Exploding Arrow
Overview Exploding Arrow is a legendary card which deals 50 damage to each enemy within a tile of the targeted tile. It costs 5 bits, has global range, and cannot be blocked by obstacles. Exploding Arrow can be obtained by opening a Wrapped Gift or by receiving it as a drop from an Arcovian Hunter. Strategy It is recommended to use Exploding Arrow to target multiple enemies, to maximize the damage output of the card. Otherwise, it would be similar to using Arcane Blast at the cost of 5 bits, which is a big difference. Because it cannot be blocked by obstacles and has a global range, it can be used at a safe location while your teammates are tanking for you. It is not void, meaning it can be obtained from Hocus Pocus or Mask of Courage to be used again. If you are grinding solo it is recommended to bring Agony Seal, Guided Strike, Hocus Pocus, Mask of Courage, Defense Debuff and Wild Roar. If you'd like to add bit gaining cards, feel free to do so. First, buff yourself with Guided Strike, if you have Mask of Courage in your hand, wait until next turn to use Guided Strike and Mask of Courage, this will give you a more likely chance to get Guided Strike back in your hand as Mask of Courage can bring back a random card from the discarded pile. Second, continually buff yourself with Guided Strike, you will run out of Guided Strikes to use, so be sure to use Hocus Pocus to bring them back. Once you have 8 +35% attack buffs, start using the Defense Debuffs and Wild Roar to give your chosen target -150%. Once this is done, wait until you have 6 bits. The last step, once you have gained 6 Bits, use Agony Seal to double the base damage of Exploding Arrow (50 damage + Agony Seal = 100 damage) Now that the target has 150% Defense Debuff and you have 280% Attack Buff along with Agony Seals +100% Attack Buff, use Exploding Arrow to deal tons of damage possibly killing all of the targets. If you are grinding with multiple players, make sure to do the same trick as Darksteel Longblade, have one player buff you with Strength Duality to give you 400% Attack Buff and another player use Cursed Spot to give the target a 400% Defense Debuff. And have you and everyone else use Agony Seal on both you and the target x2. This would be a really efficient way to fight King of Thieves or Gonaku, yet there are faster ways to grind both bosses. Trivia * It was originally obtained by reaching level 10 as a Hunter, before v0.3, while classes were still in the game. After classes were removed, the card was made unobtainable, and no normal player could have it. This card was made obtainable again during the Festive update on January 27th, 2020. * Though it cannot be blocked by obstacles, you may not target a teammate or yourself when using this card. * Exploding arrow has a unique card animation not shared with any other cards. * Footage of Exploding Arrow being used by ignys, the community manager on 8/7/2018. CLICK HERE * The maximum possible damage you can deal with this card without abusing any bugs is 650, with 8 50% attack buff from Strength Duality, 8 50% defense debuff on the target from Cursed Spot, while you and the target applies two Agony Seals. Category:Legendary cards Category:Hunter cards